


Royal Purple Tentacle

by RiYuYami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Dragon dildo, Humanstuck, Kankri is a dirty boy with dirty thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Tentabulges, i am not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri ordered a toy shaped like a tentacle in his boyfriend’s favorite color. You figure out the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Purple Tentacle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had this posted on tumblr but I decided to post it up here as well. 
> 
> Just how I wanted to spend my birthday, posting old nsfw Cronkri on this account. :\

 

Kankri perked up when he heard a knock at the door. Glancing out the window, he saw a UPS truck and he got a bit excited. Was it here already? Well, he did just order it about two months ago and the site did say delivery would take one to five days after he’d get an e-mail that it was on its way, which he got three days ago.

Opening the door, there was the postman with a package in hand and a digital clipboard. After signing his name, Kankri took the package inside and gleefully opened it in the kitchen.

There were several items inside of the box, nicely wrapped in dark purple tissue paper. The first item pulled out was the main thing that Kankri had ordered. It was a six inch dildo, its flexibility was a medium, the color was a royal purple (Cronus’ favorite color), and it was shaped like a tentacle. 

Now, everyone has their kinks and it was actually surprising that Kankri, a boy who use to be so into his vow of living a chaste life that it wasn’t funny, would have a lot of dirty kinks, and tentacles happened to be one of his favorites. This is what he got for attending the ‘last night’ anime club meetings with his friend Rufioh at Damara’s house. 

That… and one of Kankri’s favorite fantasies is xeno love making and a lot of aliens have tentacles, right? 

Putting the toy on the counter after removing it from the plastic bag it was in, Kankri pulled out a bottle of lube with the label ‘Bad Dragon’ on it. He had gotten the clear lube since the cum-colored one looked weird. There were also two sample disks in the box, to show you what the soft and hard forms of a dildo felt like, just in case he planned on getting another one and wanted to try a different flexibility.

Carmine-eyes looked at the dildo and Kankri got a bit excited, Cronus was out and about right now so that meant he had time to go and play with his new toy. Grabbing the toy and lube, Kankri rushed upstairs to his room and jumped onto the bed, pushing the blanket away to sit on the sheets. 

He started to remove his sweater and pants, tossing them to the floor and leaving him in his candy red boxers. He stared at the toy, licking his lips a little. He decided to lie back, closing his eyes a little as he started to lightly rub his hands up and down his chest and stomach, he was sensitive there and usually that helped get him started, even though he already was a tad bit hard just from the idea of playing with this new toy. 

He kept his eyes closed, relaxing at the touch of his own hands, letting his mind drift to one of his imaginary situations, this one was going to be where he thought of himself and Cronus as some kinda alien thing called a ‘troll’ that he came up with when he rped with Meulin once. Or twice… okay, he rped with her often on this topic.

Dragging his finger nails along his pale skin, he thought of Cronus doing that with yellow claws and he let out the softest of moans. He could almost hear his boyfriend’s voice right now. ‘Ah, you like that, don’t ya chief?’

“Mmm… yes Cronus…” He mumbled as a reply, letting his hands trail down to the lining of his boxers. 

‘Well, well, well, look what’s blocking me. Want them off now?’

Kankri nodded, eyes still closed. “Yes… please, I want them off.” The boxers were discarded somewhere in the room and he shivered at the cold air that touched his hard-on. Uhg, how embarrassing, he was already hard as a rock and he had just barely gotten started.

The boy thought he heard a chuckle. In his mind, he could see the troll version of Cronus, smirking at him, his own hard-on out. But it didn’t look like a normal human one, no, it was a tentacle, the same one that he bought, but it seemed more… ‘alive’ in his imagination. 

Getting on his hands and knees, Kankri took the toy, after blindly finding it, and put it to his lips. It didn’t really taste like anything, which was good because he was going to suck on it. Parting his lips, he slipped the tip into his mouth and began to lightly suck on it. He pretended to hear the other’s voice, telling him it felt good and to keep sucking, maybe even drag his teeth. 

Kankri couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, this was erotic, and it turned him on even more. God, he even bucked his hips a little. While he occupied his mouth on the tentacle, he reached for the lube and opened it. Eww, it felt really runny and kinda sticky, but it was meant to imitate female release (at least it looked like normal lube compared to the male cum one he almost bought). He coated his fingers with it and reached under himself, lightly touching around his entrance, or ‘nook’ in his fantasy. 

He groaned, feeling one of his fingers slip into himself, starting to finger and probe around to stretch himself. He sucked harder, hearing Cronus again. ‘Oh shit babe, you’re gonna make me cum too soon with how you look right now.’ God, Kankri could practically see his smirking face, tinted with a purple blush on his gray cheeks. 

This only made him suck and lick with even more moxy then before, another finger going inside and started to split and wiggle around. “Ahh… oh damn…” The boy cursed under his breath before removing his fingers. 

He adjusted himself, going to lie on his back now with his legs spread. ‘Oh? You ready for me now Kan? Heheh.’ said the troll version of Cronus in Kankri’s mind, making the other grumble. 

“Just take me now Cronus, don’t be a smartass…” He moaned when the now-wet toy started to go into his prepared entrance. At first it was a little uncomfortable, after all, it was something he had never tried before, but as he started to push it in more he got more comfortable and it felt rather nice. 

Once he got it in as far as he could, he started to thrust, moaning loudly. “F-Feels good…” He mumbled, eyes still shut tight as he pushed it in and out, as if Cronus was thrusting into him. Oh God, this was great, this was fantastic..! “AH!” He cried out, striking his prostate, shuddering at the wave of pleasure that ran up his spine. 

“H-Harder Cronus… please!” He begged, putting more pressure into his movements. He kept hitting the spot, feeling closer to the edge before… “C-Cronus…!” He hissed out, finally releasing and falling back on the bed. 

He panted, pulling the dildo out and laid back, sighing. “That… that was amazing…” 

“Mmm, I’m sure it was, that was a great show Kankri.” 

Kankri’s eyes shot open and he looked towards the door, seeing Cronus standing there, smirking. “Aww, did someone have some fun with a tentacle dong, eh?” 

“Cronus…! How long have you been standing there?!” 

“Got here about the time you started to touch yourself. Guess you didn’t hear me come in cause I’ve been here the whole time, commenting. Weird how you responded to me, and yet you’re acting surprised.” 

The naked boy’s face was burning a bright red. “I… I thought I was just imagining you voice..! Oh my God…” He groaned, covering his face. 

“Heheh, you know, I’d like to borrow that toy if you’re done, and maybe I could pretend it’s you while I take care of my boner.” 

“Shut up!” He threw the dildo at Cronus who dodged it, laughing as he walked down the hall to leave the other to his embarrassment. 

END


End file.
